君は僕に似ている
by Sannin no Kuroshitsuji
Summary: Walaupun asam, ternyata kalau kita telaah baik-baik, ada terdapat sisi 'manis'nya. Ikatan, perjanjian, dan keseimbangan yang menyelubungi persahabatan mereka. Chapter #1; Bond, deal, balance UPDATED! COLLAB FIC.


**Warning: **Kami mencoba untuk _setting_an **AU**. Cocok apa tidaknya, kami mohon maaf. Lalu meletakkan cerita ini di rating yang cocok untuk remaja. Ya, _this is__** T-rated **__fic._ Mengambil genre yang ringan-ringan terlebih dahulu, seperti _**friendship**_. Semoga saja semuanya mengalir dengan lembut dan manis ya *??*

-

-

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**君は僕に似ている **_

_**~Kimi wa Boku ni Niteiru~ **_

_By:__Sannin no Kuroshitsuji_

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

_._

_._

_._

_Birds of a same feather flock together…_

.

.

.

**Chapter #1: Bond, Deal, Balance**

Perjanjian. Ikatan yang menghubungkan dua insan—atau lebih yang terjalin secara spontan dan kasat mata. Keberadaan yang abstrak. Namun memegang peranan penting dalam lika-liku hidup kita yang fana ini. Ada perjanjian, ada pula ganjaran bagi yang melanggar perjanjian tersebut. Semuanya itu seimbang. Sesuatu itu diciptakan tidak ada yang ujung-ujungnya berakhir sia-sia, tidak ada yang berlebihan. Semuanya sesuai dengan takaran masing-masing. _Balance_. Ya, perjanjian yang menghasilkan keseimbangan.

Seperti keseimbangan hidup yang sedang Near rasakan belakangan ini. Ia merasakan ada jalinan kuat antara dia, Mello, dan Matt. Kenapa? Semenjak mereka membentuk sebuah organisasi yang beranggotakan dirinya sendiri sebagai anggota, Mello dan Matt juga sebagai anggota, sedangkan Raito—yang merupakan senpai mereka yang menjabat sebagai ketua, mereka jadi lebih dekat dan ikatan kekeluargaan terlihat jelas dari hubungan itu. Maka dari itu ia merasa agak lebih terbuka belakangan ini.

Asal muasal berdirinya organisasi itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba, spontan, tidak diduga-duga. Tunggu dulu, sebenarnya organisasi apa yang mereka dirikan? Sampai-sampai Near, anak yang begitu tertutup dan sulit bergaul itu jadi lebih ceria dan tak kuper lagi. Ah _well,_ organisasi yang dinamai ALAY—**A**nime **L**overs **A**suhan **Y**agami— ini berkisar tentang anime dan kawan-kawannya. Bisa jadi itu seperti _cosplaying_, menghadiri acara-acara berbau anime jepang, dan lain sebagainya.

Pertanyaan pertama yang terlintas dibenak kita, "Kenapa seorang Near mau _join_ organisasi macam itu!?" Jawabannya gampang. Karena dia memang suka segala sesuatu hal yang berbau anime! Terkejut? Jangan dulu. Kenyataan dia memang seorang animefreaks itu masih banyak lagi. Seperti yang satu ini, ketika kelas mereka mengadakan study tour ke Kyoto. Semua murid sudah berkumpul dan berbaris rapi, begitu di absen hanya Near yang tidak menyahut. Dipanggil berkali-kali tetap saja tidak ada respon. Oh ternyata dia memang tidak ada dibarisan! Kemana dia? Mudah ditebak, dia pergi menghadiri acara jumpa fans Akira Ishida—seorang _seiyuu_ terkenal yang pernah menjadi _seiyuu_ salah satu karekter favoritnya. Ya, Sabaku no Gaara dari anime tersohor Naruto yang disebut-sebut sebagai regenerasi dari anime Dragon Ball.

'_Jarang-jarang ada jumpa fans, aku harus hadir—apapun konsekuensinya,'_ pikirannya tak bisa terlepas dari jumpa fans Akira Ishida walaupun sudah beribu-ribu kali dia mengurungkan niat.

Jumpa fans itu berakhir dengan _ending_ yang tidak diduga-duga. Acara itu berakhir sedikit rusuh karena segerombolan murid kelasnya Near datang ke sana dan ditambah lagi sensei-sensei mereka yang naik pitam dikarenakan kelakuan Near yang kelewat freaks itu.

Banyak sekali fakta-fakta yang belum terungkap di balik persahabatan mereka bertiga; Near, Matt, Mello. Mengingat Raito hanyalah seorang pendiri organisasi bukan berarti mereka memiliki hubungan persahabatan yang erat, melainkan hanyalah sebatas teman.

.

xxx

.

"Near," sebuah suara memecah lamunan Near. Membuat ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya barusan.

Begitu ia melihat wajah si pemanggil, ia menghela napas. "Ada apa, Mello?"

"Hari ini kau janji mau pulang bersamaku dan Matt, 'kan?" pertanyaan ini memaksa Near untuk mengingat-ingat kembali apa saja yang sudah terlewati olehnya.

Namun ia tak dapat mengingat janji yang telah ia buat. "Hmm?"

"Ayolah, jangan pura-pura lupa. Jangan cari alasan untuk mengelak!" suara Mello terdengar memaksa.

"Memangnya ada yang spesial dari 'pulang bersama' itu, hah? Aku memang benar-benar lupa, jangan paksa aku untuk mengatakan 'iya', itu namanya keputusan secara sepihak. Dan aku sedang tidak mencari alasan, aku hanya sedang mengingat-ingat kapan aku membuat janji dengan kalian untuk pulang bersama."

Penjelasan panjang dan formal khas Near barusan hanya ditanggapi "Ya, ya" oleh Mello. Cukup membuat Near menggerutu kesal.

"Kata Matt, di Shibuya ada café yang baru di buka. Dan hari inilah _grand opening_nya! Bagi 100 pengunjung pertama, akan mendapatkan kupon makan secara gratis selama seminggu. Keren, 'kan? Makanya, ayolah… ingat tak ingat, aku tak peduli. Yang penting kita ke sana dan memakan semua _sweet chocolate cakes_!" jelas Mello. Dia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Dan… ah, ya! _Free hot spot_! Bisa mengakses internet sepuasnya kalau kita makan atau minum di sana." Tambahnya.

Kali ini Near benar-benar kesal. "Sama sekali tidak menguntungkan bagiku,"

"Eh, kenapa?"

Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya kembali. Bersiap hendak mengeluarkan 'pidato' yang panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kupon makan secara gratis bagi 100 pengunjung pertama. Cuma kau yang mendapatkan keuntungan dari situ. Itu 'kan hanya alasanmu untuk memakan segala sesuatu yang berbau cokelat. Huh. _Free hot spot_. Kali ini hanya Matt yang merasakan keuntungannya. Bisa puas main game _online_ 'kan kalau bisa mengakses internet sepuasnya? Lah, aku?"

_**Glek! **_Mello menelan ludah ketika mendengar penjelasan Near yang satu ini. 100% dugaannya benar! Memang yang terbagi keuntungannya hanya Mello dan Matt.

"Memangnya untuk mendapatkan kupon makan gratis itu harus merekrut minimal 2 orang datang ke cafe, gitu?"

Yak, dugaan kali ini juga tepat sekali! Mello _sweat dropped_ dan mulai bersiul-siul-ria, mencoba untuk pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau!"

"Tu—tunggu dulu, Near!"

Tapi sosok mungil itu tetap teguh pendirian. Ia tetap tidak mau pergi ke cafe itu. Akibatnya, Mello jadi pusing mencari akal untuk membujuk Near agar ia mau.

"Argh! Baiklah, setelah itu kita mampir ke _toys store_ untuk melihat _gundam models_ terbaru sudah _update_ apa belum!!!"

Sebuah pancingan yang dilontarkan oleh Mello agaknya membuahkan hasil. Near langsung mengangguk-angguk setuju. _'Umpan berhasil. Khukhukhu'_

"Sekalian ke markas ALAY. Kita harus tahu ada _event-event_ apa saja yang harus kita ikuti minggu ini," Sosok pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan itu muncul dihadapan mereka dan berbicara secara tiba-tiba.

Mello mengagguk pelan sedangkan Near hanya berkata "Hn," lalu berjalan duluan sehingga membelakangi Matt dan Mello yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Mereka mengambl tas masing-masing dan segera keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, menuju café yang Mello sebutkan tadi.

.

xxx

.

Persahabatan mereka—walau asam, tapi kalau ditelaah baik-baik akan terlihat sisi 'manis' yang terjalin dengan sendirinya. Mereka selalu bersama dalam kondisi apapun, selalu mempertimbangkan segala sesuatu hal bersama-sama.

Bak seperti sepenggal kalimat yang mengatakan _Birds of a same feather flock together._ Penggalan kalimat yang memiliki makna 'orang-orang yang mempunyai persamaan dalam suatu hal biasanya berkumpul bersama'.

Mereka, walaupun berbeda derajat hidup baik harta dan latar belakang, masih bisa berkumpul karena adanya kesamaan dan ikatan yang menyatukan mareka…

Ikatan.

Perjanjian.

Keseimbangan.

…

_Bond, Deal, Balance… mix together deep within' their soul…_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_CHAPTER #1 IS DONE!! _Fiuuhh~ Senri ama Moy sih enak, udah biasa nulis di fandom Death Note indo. Nah, si Wolfie? Boro-boro! Dia kuper sih, maenannya cuma fandom Naruto doang kagak pindah-pindah *ditojos Wolfie*

Kritik atau sekalipun kami terima dengan senang hati, berharap adanya review yang membangun ^^. Jaa ne! See you in the next chapter; **BEING SOMEONE ELSE.**

_Our Regards,_

**_Sasarai Hiragi, Senritsu Hayato, Wolfie Cielshitsuji._**


End file.
